mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Planets in the 'Verse
The 'Verse is a big place and is broken down into three rough rings encompassing a whopping six solar systems. The Core Planets clustered in the very center of the solar system, Border planet which rings around the Core and the Rim, planets further from the core and with the least alliance presence. The Core Central Planets The central planets are a wonderland of peace and technology. All citizens have enough to eat. They work in glistening skyscrapers and live in highrise apartment buildings. The grass is green and the skies are clear and no one wants for anything. That’s if you believe the Alliance propaganda. To be fair, the propaganda is mostly true. Even the poor who live on the Core worlds rarely wants for shelter or food. Still, contrary to what the Alliance might want everyone to think, not everyone on the Core worlds is well-to-do. Those who aren’t wealthy don’t ﬁnd life much better than those living out on the Rim. They may be better schooled, and their work might not involve dirt collecting beneath their ﬁngernails, but there is plenty of folks who don’t much like their lot in life. Trapped in repetitive, unimaginative jobs, viewing nothing but the four low walls of a cube all day, they have the watchful eye of the Alliance on them at every turn. There is so much surveillance on a Core world “to prevent crime and ensure the safety of citizens” that almost everything a person does is recorded on a monitor somewhere. The authorities will tell you that crime is almost non-existent on the Central Planets since their scanners are almost everywhere. Still, folk being folk, there are some who manage to ﬁnd a way to poke the Alliance in its electronic eye now and then. Most folks on the Core worlds are content. They lead comfortable lives, with time and leisure to spend with their families. Their children all have access to the best quality education and health care. They have found the peaceful, prosperous existence that mankind has been seeking since he left the Garden of Eden. If they have to trade away some of their freedom to get this, they would tell you it was worth it. These are the same folk who can’t understand why other folks on the outer worlds fought so hard against it. 'White Sun System - Bai Hu (White Tiger)' 'Bernadette' After the initial colonization of Londinum and Sihnon, Bernadette was the ﬁrst planet to be terraformed and settled by humanity. The only remaining ship that brought the folk who made the Exodus stands in the capital city of New Paris as a monument to their courage. The ark is a monstrous starship, at least ﬁve times the size of an Alliance cruise. The sheer sight of the ark inspires all manner of awe and jaw-dropping. The inside of the ark is a museum containing information about the journey, and also information on the cultures and history of Earth-That-Was. The great ark is named Prometheus, after the legendary god who gave man ﬁre. Bernadette is a traditional launching point for those leaving to settle on other worlds. Settlers arrive here from other planets on the Core and make preparations to set off for a new life on the Rim. Many businesses cater to these settlers, selling tools and supplies. Best watch your step here. There is an underground slave-trade on Bernadette. Settlers are captured and hauled off to work on terraforming stations. The slavers are smart enough to leave locals alone. They ﬁgure outsiders won’t be missed. Bernadette is also home to many churches and religious groups. Buddhists and Christians rub shoulders with Islamic clerics and Hindu fakirs. In addition, the planet is home to a number of fringe cults and fanatical devotees. Bernadette is a restricted landing zone. However, if you claim to be a settler or you have a group of kiddies on board for a ﬁeld trip to see the ark, you’re usually welcome. 'Londinium' Of all the planets, Londinum is the most like Earth-That-Was and was therefore one of the ﬁrst two planets to be settled, since it needed little work to make it ready for human habitation. Most of the original colonists from the European and American continents came to Londinum, where they honored their roots by combining old tradition with new technology. All the buildings are constructed of the most modern material, but they look as if they were built of stone and are of archaic design. The general look of the cities is what book-smart folk call the “imperial gothic” style of London from Earth-ThatWas. May not look so shiny to those from the Rim, but it still makes the place popular with looky-loos and picture-snappers. The Parliament building and government complex that surrounds it are the most impressive sights on the planet. As big as a small city, the Parliament building contains the great debating chamber (“The House”), while the surrounding building complex provides ofﬁces for all the ministers and civil servants. It also features a huge clock tower that has become the planet’s symbol. Seems like almost everyone on Londinum works for the government or for businesses who deal with the government. Government is not the only business of Londinum, however. The planet is also home to some of the greatest collections of western art in the system. The Londinum Museum, which contains the Museum of History and the Museum of Art, is a splendid building that holds all manner of treasures. Most come from the early days of colonization, but the most valuable pieces are the ancient artifacts from Earth-That-Was. As the center of Alliance control, Londinum has a strong military presence. The Alliance ﬂagship, Victoria, patrols its space. The planet is home to the elite SAS (Special Alliance Support) troops. The Ministry of Intelligence also has its headquarters here. Londinum is heavily restricted with “no ﬂy” zones above and around government buildings. Any ship venturing near these areas is shot down, no warning given. Tourists arrive on Londinum via authorized shuttles that travel to and from the other Core worlds. Tourists may visit only those areas that are approved. Anyone caught venturing outside the approved areas without proper ID is immediately arrested. 'Sihnon' The world of Sihnon is known for its beauty. Words alone won’t do the great city itself justice. At night, it is said to be an ocean of light. Sihnon is the heart of the Buddhist religion, a fact made obvious by the many monasteries and temples located here. Those seeking to learn more about Buddhism travel here to study. Sihnon is also the central hub for the guild system. The Companion’s Guild is based here, with multiple houses in the large cities, and a massive temple dedicated to the schooling of young girls and boys. All other guilds have headquarters on Sihnon or maintain a large presence here. Guild business takes place behind closed doors. Disputes are handled by registered arbitration houses. The city of Chang’Pei is given over completely to trade administration, making it the largest civil bureaucracy in the ‘Verse. The penalties for bribes, taking or giving, are harsh, but that doesn’t stop some folk. Ofﬁcers of the Sihnon Trade Commission work undercover to root out the worst offenders. The ofﬁcers know that they cannot stop the corruption completely, but they work tirelessly to see that it doesn’t get out of hand. These folk take their jobs seriously. They are well trained in combat and interrogation procedures, as well as espionage and accounting. The capital of Sihnon is Lu’Weng. Local legend maintains that Lu’Weng was once a ﬁre-breathing dragon that fell from the sky and was bound to the planet with silken ribbons. The numbers of hot springs here seem to bear this theory out, and every home traditionally has a silken awning or a curtain across the door to keep the dragon bound. Lu’Weng (the city) is one of the largest producers of silk in the system. Raw silk is farmed all over the planet and then sent to Lu’Weng, where it is reﬁned and bolted or made into beautiful clothing that never falls out of favor with the rich throughout the system. Landing on Sihnon is restricted, though there is so much trafﬁc coming and going on this busy world that the government issues passes to those who come here on a frequent basis. Such passes aren’t hard to get, nor are they hard to forge. 'Osiris' Osiris is the heart of the Alliance’s judicial branch. Here the High Court hears important cases. Their decisions affect the interpretation of parliamentary law with repercussions throughout the system. The Court is housed in a large pyramidshaped building (honoring the Egyptian god of the dead for whom the world was named) in Capital City. The most important law ﬁrms are also based here, linked to their branch ofﬁces on other worlds by the Cortex. The University of Osiris boasts the most prestigious law school in the Core, as well as a ﬁne medical school. The corporate ofﬁces of the Blue Sun Corporation are also on Osiris. Originally on Sihnon, they were recently moved into a massive structure that is attached to a combined manufacturing plant, distribution center, and spacedock. The Corporation complex is off-limits to everyone except employees. No one enters, even on business, without ﬁrst undergoing a thorough background check. The very latest in security systems makes this complex nigh impossible to break into. Landing on Osiris is restricted, though not as heavily as some planets (just so long as you don’t go near Blue Sun). If you claim you need to see your lawyer, you’ll usually be permitted to set down. University students and their parents are always welcome. 'Qin Shi Huang - Protostar' A protostar in the White Sun system that is orbited by the planet Santo. It was the last brown dwarf to date to be helioformed, once the process was refined to be as risk-free as possible. 'Santo' One of the great triumphs of terraforming is the planet Santo. The planet is picture-perfect, with clear blue seas, azure skies and ideal weather. Though it has a thriving agricultural base, Santo was once known for the tourists who thought it a paradise. The rich ﬂocked to the planet as an exclusive vacation spot, and resort communities commanded every good view to be had. The war ended Santo’s glorious days as a destination for the rich and beautiful. Though the planet escaped destruction, no one from the Core worlds dared travel here while the ﬁghting was about. Hotels and casinos were abandoned. Those that stayed open did so by ﬁnding other ways to attract customers. Brothels, strip clubs, and other ventures catering to less savory appetites opened up. Santos has become known as a “fun” place, no matter what pleasures you’re into. After the war, casino owners found that they could avoid Alliance restrictions by operating in this out of the way place. The world became a Mecca for high rollers (and those who were not so high). Santo’s resorts are now beginning to recover. No longer a playground exclusively for the rich, Santos attracts a more middle-class crowd. Its resorts are still beautiful, its small towns picturesque, its casinos open twenty-four seven. You’ll have a good time here, but you might not want to bring the kiddies. 'Bellerophon' Bellerophon is a world home to the private estates of the system’s wealthiest folk. Anything they want is shipped in from off-world, so they have no need for shops or local color. The estates themselves are each the size of a small town and ﬂoat gracefully a mile above the clear waters of Bellerophon’s oceans. Each estate is a self-contained world of its own. They all share a similar basic design and standardized amenities—such as a rubbish collection system. The wealthy pay well for their privacy and the skies above Bellerophon are patrolled by both the Feds and private security companies. Visiting the estates is by invitation only. Those who come to work on the estates have to provide a damn good reason why they’re here. (Fresh ﬂowers anyone?) However, there is a lot of empty desert on this planet—a nice, quiet place to meet someone if you can sneak past the Feds. 'Ariel' Like the rest of the Core worlds, Ariel is a paradise of technology. Tall buildings constructed of gleaming glass and steel reach into the sky. Holographic billboards advertise all manner of wonders. The night is ﬁlled with light. The day with the hustle and bustle of business. Ariel is known among the central planets for its excellent medical facilities. The technology in Ariel’s hospitals is the very latest, featuring such fanciﬁcations as holographic scanners and lots of machines that you gotta shout “clear!” to use. The restaurants on Ariel are so good that folk travel here from other worlds just to have dinner. All the famous chefs come from Ariel or go to Ariel to open their own restaurants. It is said that even the hot dog vendors on Ariel are gourmet. As with most planets in the Core, Ariel is a restricted landing zone. Only those with legitimate business (such as bringing in a Companion for a yearly check-up) are allowed to land. (Though, in most cases, if you look like you belong on a Core world, no one asks many questions.) 'Moons' Ariopolis Known originally as S/2176(Ariel)01 was the first moon orbiting the planet Ariel in the White Sun system. By 2518, Ariopolis was on perpetual lease to the Gehörnspiel Corporation, who specialized in producing exotic medicines, and landing on the moon was heavily restricted. Shiva Known originally as S/2176(Ariel)02 was the second moon orbiting the planet Ariel in the White Sun system. A resource rich moon, Shiva supplied minerals to Ariel that were hard to obtain on the planet. Several colonies were located across the surface of the moon, and a Class 2 Alliance outpost had been constructed on the surface. Poseidon Known originally as S/2176(Ariel)03, was the third moon orbiting the planet Ariel in the White Sun system. Poseidon was home to some of the Core's more popular and extravagant retreats, and the Stimmengott opera house was located in the city of Rishi. 'Lux - Protostar' A third star within the system that orbits Bai Hu. The planet Persephone and Pelorum, the only planets in its orbits are two sun planets due to Lux and Bai Hu sun’s. 'Persephone' Persephone is an interesting mix of people and cultures. The world’s environment is much like Earth-That-Was: desert, rainforest, plains, tundra, and such. While not as heavily populated as the worlds of the Core, Persephone still seems a very big place to those from the Rim. Persephone has a tradition-oriented aristocracy, a small but thriving middle class, a fair share of the poor and desperate, and a shadowy underworld. The Eavesdown Docks is the largest spaceport on Persephone. Even folk who think themselves hotshot pilots are confused now and again by its chaotic layout. (And woe to the new pilot trying to make his way to a dock for the ﬁrst time!) Ships often touch down only a few yards from street vendors selling cheap goods to the crews and potential passengers. The docks are situated in the poor section of town (the nobles and other rich folk have their own private airﬁelds), but it’s just a short drive or a long walk to the business district—in which just about anything in the ‘Verse can be bought for the right price. The docks are home to several criminal “lords,” who collect illegal salvage, move contraband off-world and have hundreds of other ways to make quick, if not Alliance-approved, easy cash. A good crew with a ﬂyable ship could make good coin here, so long as their morals aren’t overly high and they don’t mind avoiding the Feds. Not far away is a famous racetrack that is home to a famous derby that brings in folk from throughout the system (not to mention the throngs of Cortex-viewers), offering a huge cash prizes to the winning horse. Like the horses, the aristocracy of Persephone all lay claim to a pedigree. Then again, anyone with the right stack of coin can purchase his own lordship, what with its fancy sash and all. Noble families live on large estates, attending to business, dancing at opulent balls, playing golf or tennis, and settling matters of honor in formal duels. Persephone is an impressive cross-section of humanity, which is just another way to say that it’s a world with an over abundance of opportunity and danger. 'Moons' Hades A moon still being terraformed with a single mining outpost. Pelorum Pelorum is a luxurious resort planet orbiting the Protostar Lux in the White Sun system. It is known for its fair weather conditions. 'Dukkha' Unterraformed dwarf planet 'Ra Amiran' Ra Amiran is a dwarf planet of the White Sun system. Ra Amiran has one moon, Namira. As the small planet is too distant from White Sun however is large enough for terraforming, it maintains only science and mining settlements, with an average population of 1,300. 'Moons' Namira Namira is the first moon of the dwarf planet Ra Amiran in the White Sun system. Namira is too small for terraforming, but maintains a science and mining population of about 1,300. 'Halo Asteroid Belt' The Halo is the main asteroid belt of the White Sun system. Discovered in 2233, A/2223(White Sun)3a45b is located on the edge of the system, after the protostar Lux. 'The Border Planets ' The Border planets are near enough to the central planets that they have business dealings with those on the Core. However, the Border planets are far enough away from the Core that the eyes of the Alliance can’t always make out what’s going on. Thus, these planets are excellent locales for certain unscrupulous folk from the Core to conduct business dealings “in private.” They don’t have to move to these planets, thank God! (Though there are those eccentrics who travel here from the Core to “get away from it all”—the kind of people who build strong fortresses to keep out the riffraff and would never dream of socializing with the local yokels.) The irony is that these same folk are all in favor of the rules and regulations that govern business dealings throughout the system—just as long as those rules and regulations don’t affect them. To give the folk on these planets credit where credits are due, there are plenty on the Border worlds who are eager to do business with those on the Core. And there are always countless numbers without a silver in their pocket here looking for work. Landing on Beaumonde and Persephone is supposedly regulated, but the trafﬁc is so heavy that the harried Alliance ofﬁcials who try to police it have mostly thrown up their hands in frustration and sometimes don’t even bother to ask what your business is. (Perhaps they ﬁgure it’s best they don’t know!) Landing on Bellerophon is more difﬁcult, since the world is basically off limits to all who don’t own one of its elegant estates. Still, there are ways... The Border planets are the best and worst of all possible worlds. Tall, elegant skyscrapers and magniﬁcent mansions stare down their steel noses at cardboard hovels and crowded slums. You can buy anything on the Border planets, from someone to pick off your worst enemy to a pink rufﬂed dress that looks like a layer cake. (Just don’t buy the “Good Dogs” from the vendor in the Eavesdown Docks. Not if you care that the sausage inside the bun was once actually a good little dog.) 'Georgia System - Huang Long (Yellow Dragon)' 'Ezra' A planet in the Georgia system, Ezra is currently in transition. Once Ezra was a relatively peaceful world known for farmers and ranchers. Then, near the end of the war, its governor died unexpectedly, throwing the planet in chaos. (Conspiracy theorists alternately blame either Alliance or Independent assassins, but in truth the man choked on a piece of chicken.) The lieutenant governor was ill-equipped for the job. To make matters worse, thousands of war refugees and former soldiers from both sides were pouring into Ezra. Jobs got real scarce, the ranks of unemployed swelled, and the economy went belly up. Criminals ﬂocked to Ezra as word spread of overwhelmed law enforcement and the potential to hide under the larger problems. It was during this chaotic time that a crime lord, one Adelei Niska, moved his skyplex into Ezra’s orbit and set himself up as the local power. Using some legitimate businesses as a front, he manages to avoid prosecution through the use of bribes, assassination, and the threat of his torture chambers. The Alliance Parliament is currently considering what to do about the “Ezra situation.” A new governor is needed, but he or she would have to confront Niska, and thus far there have been no candidates willing to take on that task. Farming and ranching are still common pursuits. Ezra’s business enterprises have at least provided jobs for some folk. The law of the gun is absolute on Ezra: if you can’t defend yourself or what you’ve got, someone will take it from you. That rule applies to people as well as property, since many slavers come here to pick up a little extra cargo. Despite the risks, there is now work to be found on Ezra, though it may not be to everyone’s liking. 'Moons' Niska's Skyplex Niska's skyplex was a space station orbiting Ezra owned by Adelai Niska. Malcolm Reynolds took his ship Serenity to visit this station in search for a job, which turned out to be the robbery of Pescaline D from a train on Regina. At the time he was there, at least two other ships were near the station, one was docked. The station is equipped with at least one fast-burn rocket shuttle for insertion and retrieval of its mercenaries to the planet below. 'Regina ' The mineral-rich planet of Regina is known for its massive mining operations. Over three-quarters of the population work in one part of mining industry or another. Most of the mines are run by the Corone Mining Consortium, although there are still a few local owners hanging on. Corone’s workers are underpaid and their working conditions can be extremely dangerous. The miners of Regina take a stoic pride in their work and the suffering they endure. As if things were not hard enough, the ore-processors and atmospheric conditions of Regina have created conditions for a disease called Bowden’s Malady, a degenerative afﬂiction of the bone and muscles that leaves victims weak and in constant pain. While there is no cure, regular treatment with Pasceline-D halts the progression of the disease and makes life tolerable. The Alliance sponsors regular shipments of the expensive drug to Regina. The drug is drop-shipped to central location and delivered by train to the individual mining towns. The people of the world are dependent on this government handout, though shipments are not as frequent as they should be. 'Boros' Ares, one of Boros’ moons, is home to Iskellkian’s primary military shipyards. It’s no wonder then, that the planet is crawling with all manner of government agents and bureaucrats and military folk. Ares is restricted to Alliance personnel and Iskellian technicians. However, anyone who travels near to Boros can lay eyes on the Alliance cruisers being built in orbit around Ares. There are usually ﬁve cruisers in production at any one time, since it takes roughly six years to complete one. A full battalion of Alliance troops is barracked here, as the moon is a target for terrorist attacks and corporate raiders seeking the newest technology. Few ever manage to penetrate this perimeter, as the Alliance is more vigilant here than anywhere outside the Core. The planet Boros is not as industrialized as Beaumonde. It has a lot of prairie land where you ﬁnd sprawling ranches and farms. Boros’ cities have some factories that manufacture goods, though the products are meant mostly to be used on the planet. The major industry of Boros is scrap metal. Parts that didn’t meet the Alliance’s rigorous standards, castoffs, damaged parts, and plain old junk ﬁnd their way from Ares to Boros. Smaller and less reputable tech-companies hoping to pick up the scraps of Alliance contracts keep outlets on Boros. Small wonder that folk see Boros as a good place to ﬁnd parts for almost anything, often at a good price. Better still, the planet has few landing restrictions. Ares is, of course, off-limits unless you can prove that you have a damn good reason to be there. Assuming the patrolling Alliance doesn’t just shoot you ﬁrst to be on the safe side. 'Moons' Ares Ares was one of the moons of Boros of the Georgia system and was home to the primary military shipyards of Iskellian Technology Solutions. 'Kerry' A terraformed planet 'Ithaca and Priam' Ithaca and Priam are close enough in size and mass to be a double-planet, orbiting around a barycenter about 33,700km above the surface of Ithaca. 'Prophet' Scheduled for terraforming 'Elphame - Gas giant' Elphame is the seventh planet of the Georgia System, orbiting the star Georgia. P/2020(Georgia)02 was discovered in 2020. 'Moon' Fiddlers Green Fiddler's Green is the second moon of the gas giant Elphame in the Georgia system. S/2173(Elphame)02 was discovered in 2173. During the Unification War, the Independent Planets had a secret base here. The base was destroyed by Alliance forces, resulting in the loss of both military and civilian (refugees) lives. 'Di Yu' Terraformed 'Athens' Located in the Burnham quadrant, Athens is a world known for rapidly changing weather and winds that blow constantly. Aside from that, the climate is relatively mild. Certain crops thrive here, and there’s plenty of beautiful marble to be quarried and shipped off-world. One of the few outer planets to fully support Uniﬁcation, Athens was captured by the Independents. “Ownership” of the world changed hands several times during the course of the war. Finally, running low on manpower and weary of ground battles on this otherwise minor rock, the Alliance took to bombing the world’s major cities to drive out the Browncoats. ‘Cept for the piles of dead civilians and heaps more hurt and homeless that lost everything, the strategy worked. Recently, the Alliance opened up the bombedout cities for legal salvage operations. Licenses for these operations can be obtained from United Reclamation or (more slowly) from the Alliance. Then again, these cities are so chaotic that it’s not so hard for the unlicensed to sneak in and out. The world’s farmers were more fortunate than the city dwellers. Those dwelling in rural areas found it easier to scratch by during the war. It’s taken time, but they’re slowly reconnecting their ties to the rest of the ‘Verse. Athens has four moons, all terraformed and a lot nicer to live on than the planet they circle. Folk on the moons live by farming and ranching. Everyone keeps an eye out for Reavers, since undefended moons are easy prey for the nearby marauders. On Whitefall, the fourth moon, the threat of Reaver raiding parties has made the settlers over-protective and perhaps a bit paranoid. There is also a rumor currently circulating that the Blue Sun corporation has a hidden factory or complex located in the mountains on one of the moons, though what they manufacture or why they would come here is anyone’s guess. 'Moons' Whitefall The fourth moon of Athens of the Georgia system is Whitefall, a large percentage of which was owned by a woman named Patience. Whitefall was said to not be civilization "in the strictest sense." It was rumored that there is a Blue Sun facility underneath one of the mountains. 'Daedalus - Gas Giant' Daedalus is the tenth planet of the Georgia System, orbiting the star Georgia. P/2020(Georgia)03 was discovered in 2020. 'Newhope' Terraformed 'Three Hills' Terraformed 'Moons' Conrad The second moon of Three Hills of the Georgia system. Conrad boasted the highest population density in the Verse with 62.49 people per square kilometer. Conrad's mild climate and small islands that are scattered across its oceans make it a choice place for tourists and retirement aged citizens 'Meadow' Terraforming 'Murphy - Protostar ' A secondary star within the system that orbits Huang Long. The planets Hera, Aphrodite and Shadow are only planets in its orbits are two sun planets due to Murphy and Huang Long sun’s. 'Hera' Hera is a largely agricultural world, considered the breadbasket for the entire system. Food is grown, processed and packaged on Hera. The planet is also the home of the infamous Serenity Valley, where the bloodiest battle of the war was fought. Lying midway between the Core and the outer planets on a major shipping lane, Hera was of great strategic importance during the war, making it an important staging ground for both sides. Taking Hera was a key to winning the war, and Serenity Valley became the turning point for the conﬂict. The war devastated Serenity Valley. Seven years past, the valley is still blackened and charred by the ﬁre storm that swept through it. The only landmark is a graveyard on the hills next to the valley. Over half a million men and women—Alliance and Independent alike—are buried here, each with his or her own small identical headstone. Some have names. Most don’t. The graveyard is located on the opposite side of the valley from the town of Serenity View. Families and friends of the fallen come to Hera to visit the graves, which bloom with ﬂowers, photos and mementos. Even the unmarked graves have their share. Plenty of families never saw their children return, and many have picked an unnamed grave and honor it, hoping someone else is doing the same for their son or daughter. Serenity graveyard is one of the most hallowed and sacred pieces of ground in all the ‘Verse. 'Aphrodite' Terraformed 'Shadow' Once it was said that the prairies of Shadow stretched out so far under such a clear sky that a man could see from here to God’s plan. These days, all that is left is charred and blackened rock. Shadow was known for its grain farms and cattle ranches. The planet was almost entirely rural, with small towns dotting the countryside. While it had a few impressive towns, there were no actual cities. Its people were hard workers and independent-minded. Shadow was one of the ﬁrst worlds to stand against the aggression of the Alliance. Most of its young people volunteered to ﬁght for Independence. The aggressive bombing of Shadow during the war was meant to teach the Browncoats a lesson about the might of the Alliance. Instead, the bombing only hardened the resolve of those who fought and increased the Browncoats’ hatred of their enemy. Those few from Shadow who survived this difﬁcult time lost loved ones, their lives forever changed. Shadow today is a ghost planet. No one lives there. No one can.